


(I’ve never been better.)

by softly (alexenglish)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/pseuds/softly
Summary: At my worst, I worry you’ll realize you deserve better.  At my best, I worry you won’t.





	(I’ve never been better.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmeachhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmeachhh/gifts).



> [a softer world project](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/asofterworld)

 

“This is a bad idea,” Laura says. She always says it, like it’ll give her some leverage when her conscious is nagging at her later. She _said it_ , did she? Good enough warning, innit?

“Yeah,” Niall grunts, but he keeps her pushed up against the door regardless, working on getting the buttons on her blouse undone, warm hand sliding to cup her waist and pull her in so their bodies are pressed together more firmly. He leaves kisses over her collar, down her chest.

“Don’t you wanna --” she gasps when he bites down on her neck, tongue flicking out to soothe over it immediately -- “The party, Niall.”

“Nah,” he says, pulling back enough so he can look at her. He’s all flushed red, his face and neck, eyes bright. The dimple in his left cheek deepens as he smirks. “Rather be doing this.”

He kisses her roughly, same way he did in the lift up to the room. That demanding, all consuming way he does that makes her melt into it. He pushes her top off her shoulders, bra following, clever hands unsnapping it quickly before he cups her chest. The look on his face is curious when he pulls back, thumbing over her nipples.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” he says, slightly awed, just _looking_ at her. “When’d you --?”

“Forever ago,” she says, stomach warm and squirming as he bites his lip and rolls her pierced nipple between his thumb and forefinger; one, then the other. It’s been ages since she got them done, she didn’t think about it. “Like ‘em?”

“Shit, yeah,” he says with a cheeky grin as he ducks down to lick over one, sucking it into his mouth. She arches, gasping, not expecting the warm wet of his mouth, or the way he tweaks the other one hard with his free hand before his thumb traces the sensitive curve of her tit.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whines, letting her head drop against the door, letting Niall use his teeth to tug at her nipples until they’re nice and sore, and she’s throbbing hotly between her legs, knees weak. She pushes at his shoulder, whimpering. “C’mon, c’mon.”

“Don’t rush me, woman,” he complains, but he lets up, lets her kiss him hard, biting at his bottom lip and tugging on it impatiently. He groans and pulls her off the door with an arm around her waist, walking her backwards to the bed, still kissing and surprisingly without incident.

He spins them and lets her drop down, grinning as she squeaks and bounces on the mattress. Her legs fall open for him, easy as anything.

“Wanted to touch you all night,” he says, low and rough, crouching between her legs, gaze sweeping over her appreciatively.

If she’s honest, she _hadn’t_ been thinking about taking him home, but Niall was at her side when the girls started to call for cars, asking her what she was doing later, and she knew exactly where things would go if she said anything other than _home_.

But she didn’t say _home_. She asked if he had anything in mind and accepted the invitation back to with the band to the hotel, to party in Bird’s room. She let him pull her into his lap in the backseat of the rented car. Didn’t stop him from sliding hands up under her skirt, teasing at her in the dark backseat until she was squirming on his lap, bandmates oblivious next to them.

She followed him up to his room when he said he needed to change, let him kiss her against the door the second them got inside. Now, she doesn’t stop him from tugging her skirt off, so she’s left there in her lacy panties and nothing else, aching all over, hot from the way he’s looking at her.

He’s fully clothed, jeans rough against her legs when she hooks them around his waist and tugs him in so he’ll fall forward and kiss her. She arches her hips so Niall knows she wants him to touch her.

Niall doesn’t disappoint. His fingertips trail the inside of her thigh, tease the crease of her leg. She gasps as when he rubs his thumb over her slit, circling her clit through the fabric.

“Fuck,” she groans.

“Your knickers are soaked,” Niall says, same awed voice as before. That’s what she loves about this. No matter how many times they shag, he’s still always so taken by it -- by _her_. Like he can’t quite believe he gets to have her like this.

And they shouldn’t, is the thing. It _is_ a bad idea. But, god, sometimes she can’t help herself. Not when he always gets her off first, always more than once. Not when he’s so deliberate in the way he touches her, so eager to please. So damn _good_.

“You’re a tease,” she reminds him, hips jerking as he leans down and licks over her. The feeling’s completely dulled, but it drives her mad anyway -- his hot mouth, the groan that escapes him as she pushes her hips up to get more friction.

“Hush,” he says, curling his hand over her hip to hold her down, keeping at it. Little teasing licks as he rubs the tip of his thumb along the line of her panties. Her breath hitches when he slides up her slit -- a barely-there touch that makes her legs tremble on either side of him.

He smirks up at her before hooking his fingers in her knickers and pulling them off and tossing them up the bed before coming back, sighing as he gets his mouth on her properly. Laura groans and slides her hands through his hair, holding Niall in place as he licks her out enthusiastically.

“Fuck, fuck, Niall,” she moans, loud and breathy, dizzy with how good it feels, how sloppy he sounds -- mouth smacking, groaning against her, wet and filthy -- little _ah ah ah_ s escape her helplessly, hips circling without a thought.

She arches off the bed when he slides two fingers inside of her, curling them into her g-spot quick and hard, mouth right alongside, licking around them. The bottom of her gut goes tight, tight, _tight_ as he takes her to the edge -- mouth her clit right when she needs it, swirling his tongue hard, making her come.

White noise rings in her ears as he pulls away and knee walks backwards, dragging her down the bed by the waist until her hips are nearly off. His belt is loud as he fumbles with his jeans, shoving them just enough to get his cock out.

“Fuck, I --”

“S’fine, s’fine,” she says, still throbbing from her orgasm. She wants him inside her five fucking minutes ago. “Clean, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he groans. “ _Laura_.”

“Niall, c’mon, sweetie,” she coaxes, knees dropping open softly as she her ankles around his legs and draws him in. His cock is flushed red, tip glistening with precome as he fists it. Her mouth floods with saliva -- he’s so thick. “Make me come on your cock.”

“ _Laura_ ,” he whines again, but he listens -- drags the thick head of his prick up her slit, collecting slick, and rubs it against her swollen clit a couple of times to make her whine before sinking into her, swearing hotly under his breath.

She’s so wet he slides right in, whole body clenching down on him -- thighs locking, cunt throbbing. Her hands fist the sheets as he fucks into her, both of them groaning loudly. His belt buckle keeps hitting loudly, jeans rough on the sensitive backs of her thighs, but neither of them stop to fix it.

He pulls back enough to palm her lower stomach, thumbing over her clit whilst he presses down with his hand, enough pressure to make her arch her back so that the head of his cock nudges against her g-spot on the up-thrust.

She can’t stop moaning and panting, trying to catch her breath even though she knows she’s not _going to_ , his thrusts get harder and more deliberate, spine going tight with how badly she wants to come. _Christ_ \--

It’s like he can tell, keeps his strokes perfectly measured, keeps the perfect pace for her. His ability to multitask has always been so fucking astonishing -- hips moving, thumb working over her clit quicker, leaning down to bite at her chest.

She arches, changes the angle of her hips, and it’s just right -- enough to send another orgasm pulsing through her, clenching down on him tightly as she shakes through it. He groans and pulls back, grabbing her hips, thrusting quick and hard.

Laura’s whole body shakes, legs trembling, she feels every inch of him inside her. She’s still aching so badly. It won’t let up now that it’s started, heart pounding as she gasps and gasps and gasps, fists locked in the sheets.

He holds on and keeps fucking her. Every nerve feels electric. She manages to loosen her grip on the sheets enough to get her arm over her mouth, biting into the back of her wrist to stifle how loud she’s moaning.

“Lemme hear you, Laur,” Niall says. She can barely hear it over the white noise in her ears. He starts on her clit again and her arm drops, desperate noise tearing out of her. She’s so sensitive she wants to cry, she doesn’t think she’s _stopped_ coming since the last time and it’s just --

“Fuck, fuck,” she gasps. Too loud, way too fucking loud. “Niall, Niall, come on, fuck, c’mon --”

“Yeah,” Niall huffs, sounding unbearably smug. He thrusts faster, a few hard strokes that are lost to sensation before pulling out and wanking over her as she trembles, empty and aching. The second he comes all over her lower belly, he’s shoving her hips up the bed again, burying his face between her legs again.

It’s too much, she yells his name and locks her legs around his head, but he’s persistent, one hand holding her thighs open whilst he gets three fingers into her, curling them up hard. Laura sobs, hips arching off the bed as he licks her out.

It feels like ages before she manages to shove him off, laughing as she curls up on her side, muscles between her hips still pulsing from coming so much, shaking and shaking and shaking.

Niall laughs and gets on the bed, covers her with his body, nuzzling at her hair.

“You’re an arse,” she mutters, limbs like lead. She can barely think about moving. She jumps when he touches her from behind, tips of his fingers down her slit. She doesn’t stop him, even though it’s too much, even though she’s sore and overwhelmed and can’t stop gasping for breath.

They stay like that, Niall fully clothed over her as she lies on her side, face pressed into the mattress as he fingers her, slow and deliberate. When she comes again, it’s a soft cresting, nothing like the others, but it still makes her sob, biting at the sheet as she twists her hips.

She shoves him away so she can flop on her back, keeping her legs pressed together so he doesn’t get any ideas. It’s sticky and so, so slick between her thighs. There’s still come all over her belly.

He looks unbearably smug as he slides his fingers into his mouth and cleans the taste of her off them, pink tongue dart out. She moans and covers her face with her arm, trying not to think about it.

“How many was that?” Niall asks, voice rough and low and so self-satisfied.

“Stopped counting,” she admits, sighing happily.

“I’m a feckin’ mess,” Niall says. She reaches down and touches his hips, his soft cock still hanging out his open jeans. The fabric at the crotch is soaked through. Well, shit.

“Haven’t done that in awhile,” she says. Since the last time they shagged, but she doesn’t tell him that. “Not usually that messy.” She sits up, arms wobbly. It still feels like her muscles should be shaking, but they’re steady for the most part, just tired.

Niall grins, pulling back. “With me you usually are,” he says, like he _knows_. She rolls her eyes and flips him two fingers.

“Fuck my knickers,” she groans, reaching for them. They’re all wet. She doesn’t really want to put them on.

“Go without,” Niall says, with a shrug. He gets up and finally strips down. She watches him, because she can, watches his arse as he opens drawers and grabs out some new clothes. “I’ll make sure no one tries to peek.”

“Shut the hell up,” Laura laughs, chucking them at his head. He bats them away and pulls on a new shirt.

“C’mon put some clothes on,” he says, grinning through fake exasperation. “We’ve got a party to be at.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/post/163376742972/ive-never-been-better-nialllaura-21k)


End file.
